1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable packaging for enclosing objects, the package having a wall, in which at least one essential planar wall element features a diagonal fold, via which one part of the wall is hinged in a collapsible manner as a cover. Furthermore the invention relates to a blank for the package.
2. Related Art of the Invention
According to the state of the art, various embodiments of openable packaging are known. For instance, in the classical folded cuboid box at least one face of the cuboid, usually the two minor faces, can be opened completely. Besides the openable end face which is connected to the packaging through a folding line, the blank for such a cuboid packaging usually features two holder flaps, hinged through folds, on the packaging body, and a tuck-in flap on the openable end face. Such packaging, e.g. the outer package of a toothpaste tube, are convenient to open and if need be to close. It is however disadvantageous that the manual insertion of the closure flaps is manually complex and that the packaging is not very attractive when open.
An attractive packaging for gifts, promotional items or CD's is disclosed in DE 195 32 454 C2, in which a flat and, in particular, pyramidal shaped packaging is made from a planar one-piece blank, which features on its side elements, which stand up from the bottom element, and cuts in which flap elements are inserted during assembly covering the side elements. Through simple folding and inserting of the packaging blank stable three-dimensional packaging is produced, which can at any time be opened up and folded back to its planar blank. Therein the open packaging does not exhibit any display or exhibition character. The packaging is rather intended to be used only in the closed position as a gift packaging made from colored cardboard blanks. In addition, a transparent variant is proposed.
DE 24 08 879 C2 discloses a cuboid box made from a foldable material like cardboard or the like for piecemeal goods, especially suitable as cigarette box. The box consists of a main part, with the access opening in the upper region, which extends across several adjacent box-walls, and of a cover flap which completes the box when closed and is hinged on the main part of the box and consists of several walls in the region of the access opening and the main part, in which the access opening is located on one side in a corner region of the box. In this the pivot or living hinge axis, which is marked by a folding line, stretches diagonally across a broadside of the box, in which the cover cap consists of three orthogonal walls.
Further, DE 92 13 593 U1 discloses a packaging system for goods packaged in cuboid portion-size packaging, with a cuboid open on its upper side receiving part and with a cover, which is hinged on an edge running along the upper broadside of the receiving part. Therein, the side walls of the receiving part which are orthogonal to the pivot axis are separated from the front wall, which is remote from the pivot or hinge axis, at least by an upper part of the upper part, wherein the side walls feature a diagonal extending from the pivot axis to the lower end of the separation weakened line with a openable upper region.
EP 1 216 926 A1 discloses a packaging for delicatessen type foods, in which single regions of the packaging, which feature at least one three-dimensional corner, are hinged by means of a diagonal fold. Therein the diagonal folds of the foldable regions are all located in the bottom of the packaging. During lifting of the bottom, e.g. by a cord loop, the foldable regions pivot downwards and constitute a display holder for the delicatessen items inside.